The Forest Wars
by swiftykenobi
Summary: Just a little TPM parody...naturi style!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is just a crazy little story that I had to write for my contemporary literature class, but I sort of liked it, so I thought I'd put it on fanfiction. I know it's a little bit random...

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The Flannel Master owns it all. I am simply his lowly apprentice who likes to write. I don't even wear flannel...ever.

**Episode I**

**THE RABBIT MENACE**

**War! The forest is rotting **

**under the ruthless leadership of the **

**dark bunny Lord Clawfious, the leader **

**of the Pith, the sinister and mysterious **

**users of the dark side of the Foliage.**

**-**

**The sworn enemies of the Pith, the Naturi Order, **

**fight to keep justice and harmony in the forest. The **

**Naturi draw their power from the green side of the Foliage. **

**The Naturi have been under the impression that the Pith died **

**out a millennium ago, but the remergence of the dark order **

**could soon be made known to the Naturi. **

**-**

**A recent trade blockade of acorns on a sphere of the forest, Caribou, **

**has forced its residents to call for Naturi intervention. Two Naturi,**

**Fly-Fawn Kinn, and his apprentice, Snowby-Lawn Fernobi, have been sent **

**to rescue Queen Sporidala from the evil clutches of Newt Sunray and return**

**acorns to the peaceful people of Caribou...**

* * *


	2. The Rabbit Menace

"Master," the rather good looking Naturi Apprentice Snowby-Lawn Fernobi said, "we are approaching the trade control center."

"Very Good." Naturi Master Fly-Fawn Kinn replied. He turned to the captain of the sleek raft. "Please contact them and tell them that we wish to board immediately."

"Right away, Master Kinn," the captain replied.

Snowby-Lawn looked at his Master. "I have a bad feeling about this."

Now, these two Naturi, Snowby-Lawn and Fly-Fawn had been a team for thirteen years. Fly-Fawn knew that Snowby-Lawn would soon be approaching Kitehood in the Order, but he was glad that the Naturi Council had sent them on this mission. Fly-Fawn knew that Snowby-Lawn was bound to be a great Naturi someday, but he was glad that, at least for now, they could continue working together.

-----------------------------------------------

A short while later, in the middle of the thickest shrubbery on Caribou, Fly-Fawn was running from the approaching battle. The negotiations with Newt Sunray had not gone well, and he and Snowby-Lawn had been forced to flee from the control center. He suddenly knocked into an odd-looking creature.

The creature looked at Fly-Fawn with large eyes. "Whosa are yousa? No matter! Yousa savin' mesa life! Oh, mesa so honored! Oh, mesa so muy muy loving yousa right now!" The creature threw his gangly arms around Fly-Fawn's neck.

Fly-Fawn was humiliated, and he was thrilled when he saw Snowby-Lawn running towards him. Snowby-Lawn looked from the creature to Fly-Fawn. "What's this?" He asked.

"Mesa called Star Star Finks! It is muy muy pleasure to meet yousas!"

"We need to leave," Fly-Fawn told Snowby-Lawn.

"Wait!" Star Star screeched. "Yousa be savin' mesa life, mesa want to help yousas!"

Fly-Fawn peered at Star Star, "That won't be necessary."

"Master, we need to leave, they are coming," Snowby-Lawn said impatiently.

Star Star spoke again. "If yousa is needin' a place to hidin', mesa could take a yousa to mesa city. 'Tis hidden city!"

Fly-Fawn and Snowby-Lawn glanced at each other. A hidden city was just what they needed. They agreed, and Star Star began to lead the way to his city. Snowby-Lawn muttered under his breath, "That is the most annoying creature that I have ever had the displeasure of meeting."

Fly-Fawn gave his apprentice a look, but secretly, he could not help agreeing.

-----------------------------------------------

Star Star Finks led the way to the underwater city, and the Naturi followed him. Finally, they entered the hidden city, and almost immediately, two other Funguns approached Star Star.

One of them spoke, "Yousa arsa in bigo trouble Star Star. Yousa should not have returned. Wesa are takin' you to see Boss Grass."

Star Star gulped, and there was fear in his large eyes.

A short while later, the Naturi and Star Star sped away on one of the Fungun's watercrafts, a Congo. Fly-Fawn had had to use Naturi mind tricks to convince Bass Grass to give them the transport.

Snowby-Lawn was upset with his Master. He did not want to drag Star Star along with them, but Fly-Fawn had insisted on it. Finally, they broke through the surface of the water and had arrived in Caribou.

The Naturi crept along, searching for Queen Sporidala. They spotted her, and she was surrounded by weapon-carrying machines. Fly-Fawn and Snowby-Lawn glanced at each other. Simultaneously, they ignited their elegant lifesabvers (the weapon of both the Naturi and the Pith), and leapt down to save the Queen.

-----------------------------------------------

But as luck would have it, a huge mudslide hit the forest just then, and Lanikin was thrilled to be able to take his new friends back to his home to meet his mother. Just then, Lanikin caught a glimpse of something shiny on Fly-Fawn's belt. A lifesabver! Lanikin could hardly believe his luck! Fly-Fawn was a true Naturi Master!

At Lanikin's home, Fly-Fawn and Fadme discussed their problems with Lanikin's mother. After much deliberation, it was decided that Lanikin could fly in a spodrace the next day to earn money for the parts that they needed.

Fly-Fawn had to admit, that as annoying as little Lanikin was, the boy's scrunched face and blue eyes were growing on him. Fly-Fawn decided that the boy may have Foliage potential. Fly-Fawn decided to do a kiddie-florian count to see if Lanikin could be a Naturi. When Fly-Fawn asked Snowby-Lawn for the results of the test, Fly-Fawn could not believe what he had discovered.

-----------------------------------------------

The next day was the day of the spodrace. Beings from every part of the forest had turned out to watch, and little Lanikin was nervous. Fly-Fawn decided to comfort him. Before the race began, Fly-Fawn knelt by Lanikin and said, "Trust in the Foliage, young one."

Lanikin nodded and began prepping his spod. Finally, Labba the Nutt rang the gong, and the race began.

Lanikin took off, but oh no! There was a problem. His spod would not go! Lanikin wasted precious time trying to get the spod to go. At last, he shot off, though now far behind the others.

Meanwhile, Fly-Fawn was speaking to Waspto. It was agreed that if Lanikin won the race, he would no longer be a slave.

-----------------------------------------------

Fly-Fawn could not believe it. There was no other explanation other than that it must have been the will of the Foliage. Lanikin had won the spodrace! He had been freed, and Fly-Fawn had been able to buy the parts that they needed that would allow them to get the Queen safely to Florascant.

Fly-Fawn delivered the parts back to the craft so that Snowby-Lawn could install them. When Fly-Fawn spoke to his apprentice, he could tell that there was displeasure coming from Snowby-Lawn. "Why do I sense that we've picked up yet another pathetic life form?"

Fly-Fawn glared at his apprentice. "It is the one who was able to get us these parts. We owe him much, Snowby-Lawn. Let us not forget that."

Angry at getting chastised by his Master, Snowby-Lawn kept his mouth shut, and watched silently as his Master rode off back into the city to retrieve Lanikin Sighcrocker.

-----------------------------------------------

When Fly-Fawn returned to the city, he found Lanikin fighting with another young spawn-fry. Fly-Fawn gave Lanikin a lecture about the dangers of anger and greed. If Lanikin was to become a Naturi, fighting would not do.

The boy was ecstatic to have been freed, but he did not want to leave his mother. Though after many tears and goodbyes, Fly-Fawn and Lanikin were on their way. Fly-Fawn hoped that Snowby-Lawn had not been too angry with him not to install the new parts for the craft.

On the way back, Fly-Fawn sensed a dark presence. He spun around and he saw a black mass coming towards him. "Lanikin, drop!" Lanikin obliged.

The dark thing leapt off his transport and engaged Fly-Fawn in a duel. Fly-Fawn quickly ignited his lifesabver and was soon fighting ferociously. "Lanikin! Tell them to take off!"

Lanikin ran as fast as his little feet would take him. He ran into the front of the craft where Snowby-Lawn was. "Fly-Fawn's in trouble!"

A look of panic crossed Snowby-Lawn's face, "Take off! Fly low!"

The craft was able to hover long enough for Fly-Fawn to hop on board, and they took of, leaving the dark warrior standing all alone on the desert sand of Catooine. He was always so misunderstood.

-----------------------------------------------

In the craft, Snowby-Lawn and Lanikin ran to meet Fly-Fawn. While they were running, Snowby-Lawn could not help thinking, _who is this annoying little kid?_

When they reached Fly-Fawn, Lanikin burst out, "Are you okay?"

Not wanting to be outnumbered, Snowby-Lawn said, "What was it?"

Fly-Fawn gave Snowby-Lawn a look of great significance, clearly saying that he would tell him later. He then told Lanikin to be patient, and he introduced his apprentice to the young boy. The moment that the two hands met, the fateful relationship of the ages began.

Not knowing the future, Fly-Fawn simply smiled at young Lanikin's excitement at meeting another Naturi, and at Snowby-Lawn's polite disdain for the young boy.

-----------------------------------------------

The craft finally arrived at Florascant. They were greeted by Supreme Blasphemer Decorum, and Senator Pulpytine from Caribou. Lanikin left with them, protected by Fadme, and Snowby-Lawn and Fly-Fawn departed immediately for the Naturi Temple.

Once there, they stood before the Naturi Council and spoke of the mysterious warrior. The two head Council members, Lace Windy and Soda, listened intently as Fly-Fawn spoke.

"I think that this warrior may have been a Pith," Fly-Fawn said.

A collective shudder seemed to pass through the Council members. They seemed to not want to believe that the Pith could have reemerged, and they did not properly address it.

"More to say have you, Fly-Fawn?" Master Soda asked in his backwards speak.

Fly-Fawn went on to tell them about Lanikin, and how he believed that the young boy could be the Frozen One, the one who would bring balance to the Foliage.

After much deliberation, the Council decided that Lanikin could be tested.

-----------------------------------------------

Meanwhile...trouble was brewing in the Forest Senate. Queen Sporidala had just suggested that perhaps the Supreme Blasphemer was not capable of running the Senate any longer.

The Senate immediately put forth a vote for a new Supreme Blasphemer, and Pulpytine from Caribou won.

Though Queen Sporidala was glad for this triumph, she felt that it was her duty to return to her home. Despite protests from her advisors, her decision was firm. She would return to Caribou with the Naturi.

-----------------------------------------------

Inside the Naturi Council chambers, Lanikin was being tested. It was immediately apparent that his kiddie-florian test was true. Lanikin was the perhaps the most Foliage sensitive being in the forest.

Outside the chambers, Snowby-Lawn and Fly-Fawn were having an argument about the boy. They would have continued, but they were called into the Council chambers, and Lace Windy announced that Lanikin would not be trained. Fly-Fawn objected, "Then I take Lanikin as my apprentice." Snowby-Lawn's head snapped up, hurt shining in his eyes.

"An apprentice, you already have, Fly-Fawn," Soda said, unfazed. "A second, you may not take."  
"Snowby-Lawn is ready to become a Kite. He is headstrong, but we should forgive him because his head is just so pretty. He is ready to face the trials."

"I am ready." Snowby-Lawn said, hopefully.

"Now is not the time for this," Lace said, "Although the Council is in agreement that Young Fernobi is quite good looking, there are more pressing matters at stake. The Queen is returning to Caribou. You must go with her and protect her at all costs."

-----------------------------------------------

Outside the craft that would take them back to Caribou, Snowby-Lawn and Fly-Fawn were having yet another argument. Off in the shadows, Lanikin listened, but all that he could hear was Fly-Fawn shout, "And that should be enough for you. Now get on board!" And Lanikin saw Snowby-Lawn trudge dejectedly up the ramp to the craft.

Lanikin approached Fly-Fawn, and the Naturi Master comforted the young one, telling him that he was not a problem.

Finally, once feeling that he had eased the boy's nerves, Fly-Fawn boarded the craft as well, and in the distance, he could hear Star Star Finks shout, "Wesa goin' home!" All that Fly-Fawn could bring himself to do was sigh.

-----------------------------------------------

When they arrived back on Caribou, Queen Sporidala had a plan. With Star Star's help, she would ask the Funguns for help.

They traveled to the Funguns' secret hideout, and they pleaded for help. It was revealed that Fadme was the true Queen, and that her handmaiden had been serving as her decoy! Lanikin could not believe it. He had flirted with a Queen! He had even made her a little lacquer pendant for her to wear that would bring her good fortune. He was so humiliated.

He did not even pay attention, and he missed it when Boss Grass agreed to help the Caribou out. The Funguns and the Caribou had finally united!

Boss Grass even made Star Star a bombad general. The Naturi set off to discuss battle strategy and plans with Queen Fadme Sporidala Neberry, or whatever her name was.

Meanwhile, on Caribou, Lord Clawfious spoke to his apprentice and he gave his sinister order. "Wipe them out, all of them."

----------------------------------------------

The Naturi flanked the Queen, protecting her from the stray caster bolts. As they entered the transport hanger, Fly-Fawn told Lanikin to hide, and Lanikin found shelter in a spare ship.

Meanwhile, as they were about to enter into the Forest Palace, the doors slid open, and there in the frame stood the dark warrior that Fly-Fawn had fought. He ignited his double-bladed lifesabver, and Fly-Fawn and Snowby-Lawn did the same.

"We'll handle this," Fly-Fawn told the small group.

Fear was clear on Fadme's face, "We'll take the long way."

And Fly-Fawn and Snowby-Lawn were left to deal with the Pith Lord, Harth Fall, the loyal apprentice of Lord Clawfious.

They circled each other for a moment, and the battle commenced.

----------------------------------------------

As the Naturi battled the Pith, Queen Fadme Sporidala, her handmaidens, and Captain Shanaka all ran to try and reach the Cone Room, where they knew that Newt Sunray would be hiding.

They ran through the halls of the Palace, and finally, they reached the room. Once inside, Fadme reached the secret weapons store enclosed in the Cone, and they held it Newt Sunray.

Being the poltroon that he was, Sunray immediately surrendered, and Fadme knew that they had won. She only hoped that the Naturi were faring as well as they were.

-----------------------------------------------

Unfortunately, Fadme's hopes were not correct. The Pith was an astonishing fighter, and he was quickly wearing the Naturi down.

Snowby-Lawn had been briefly separated from Fly-Fawn, but it had cost them dearly. When he finally caught up, they were separated by sunray shields. Snowby-Lawn knew that he would have to run faster than he ever had in order to catch up with them. But he was not fast enough.

As the final shield blocked him from his Master, there was a rustle in the Foliage, and Snowby-Wan knew that it was bad. It was then that he saw the Pith's blade pierce his Master, and his Master crumpled to the ground.

"NNNOOOOOOOOO!" Snowby-Lawn was not even aware of the cry escaping his throat.

He rushed at the Pith more ferociously than he had ever fought before. He was caught though, thrown into a leaf trap, and he was hanging precariously without his lifesabver.

He gathered the Foliage around him, leapt up, called Fly-Fawn's lightsaber to his hand, and sliced the Pith cleanly in half.

Snowby-Lawn barely spared a glance for the monster, as he rushed to his dying Master's side.

-----------------------------------------------

Tears slid down Snowby-Lawn's face as he rocked Fly-Fawn's head in his arms, trying to heal him.

"It's too late for me, Snowby-Lawn," said Fly-Fawn quietly.

"No! No..."

"Promise me...you will train Lanikin." Fly-Fawn said.

Snowby-Lawn sobbed, "Yes Master."

"He is the Frozen One. Train him." And with that, Fly-Fawn Kinn took his last breath.

Not long after, Master Soda welcomed Snowby-Lawn into Kitehood, and agreed (reluctantly), to Lanikin's training.

Even later, Fly-Fawn's closest friends all watched as his body was burned and became one with the Foliage.

Lanikin looked up at Snowby-Lawn with tears shining in his eyes. "What will happen to me now?"  
"I will train you," Snowby-Lawn said. "You will be a Naturi Lanikin, I promise." And the young boy nodded silently as he stood next to his new Master.

Meanwhile, Masters Windy and Soda pondered the reemergence of the Pith Lord. There was no doubt that this could mean terrible news for the Naturi.

-----------------------------------------------

The next morning, all of Caribou turned out to watch the parade and celebration of peace. The newly united Funguns and Caribou were thrilled, but up at the end of the procession, there was a deep sadness in the Naturi and all who had known Fly-Fawn.

Lanikin Sighcrocker stood in his new Naturi attire (all natural fabric of course), and Snowby-Lawn Fernobi stood proud, a brand new Naturi Kite. Although there was that pang in his heart when he thought of Fly-Fawn. Our poor good looking Snowby-Lawn was heartbroken.

Boss Grass stood next to Queen Sporidala and she handed him the Peace Acorn. Together, they raised it, and all of Caribou erupted in cheers, glad that their beautiful part of the forest once again had peace.

But somewhere, far out in the galaxy, a new threat was rising, as millions of gnomes were being cloned to fight. Not far in the distance lay great turmoil as the Gnome Wars steadily approached...

-----------------------------------------------

A/N: A little strange, I know...maybe someday in the very far future I will go back and do the other movies, but until then, may the Force be with you!


End file.
